


Boys of the Universe Explorer

by DprLvr



Category: Boys of the Universe Explorer
Genre: Complete, Diaper Sex, Diapers, Gay, M/M, Piss, diaper love, loving, man/boy boy/boy, original - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DprLvr/pseuds/DprLvr
Summary: In this take of this story, The Good Captain and his young crew are more than just captain and crew and they enjoy far more than the original book says.
Kudos: 1





	Boys of the Universe Explorer

Boys of the Universe Explorer, A Fan Fic

****This story is a fan fic of a book that I read recently. It will, officially be the first true fan fic I have ever done, though there were a couple nods to other books out there. All rights remain that of the author, this is only a nod to his creativity and his expertise. This is of a book I found on Chapters Bookstore Website, it does not look as if it has sold a lot yet, but I think it should have, I thought it was an excellent read. I like to find the books that don't have a lot of reviews, if any, and load them to my E-reader, I am glad I did with this one. If I did not know any better, I would think that the author wanted a story like this written, it was totally ripe for a fan fic like this. Be warned, this story involves hot gay sex between a man and boys, diaper usage, and anything else my mind can come up with. Email me at erich5748 at ymail.com if you would like to comment on this or any of my other stories. I plan to skip some of the beginning and will cover the first month or so of the book, I will gloss over some of the beginning details, and I will endeavor to not spoil the story for you should you wish to buy it for yourself as well. I hope that you enjoy. As always support this great site and as a side note, support other authors as well, read anything and everything, I found it very worth it.****

Captain Jonathon Casey of the World Space Exploration Centre, or WSEC for short, was helping the after war efforts, trying to get all the kids who were hurt by the war taken care of. After so many brutal years of war, far too many children were homeless and without parents or other family. So many were on the streets it was not funny, doing anything and everything to survive. 

A trained child therapist, as well one of the wars most decorated captains, he knew where he needed to be, on planet Earth, helping the children, but it was not where he wanted to be. He wanted to be back out in space. That is where he is most comfortable. Captain Casey had grown up on a spaceship, quite literally born and raised on it. His dad was the single most decorated captain in the entire fleet, his mom was his dads second in command and almost as decorated, they are now retired, but their ship, the very original Universe Explorer, or UE1 as it was named, had also been retired, but they had been allowed to keep it.

Knowing what he had to do, as well as what he wanted to do, Captain Casey called up his parents one day and rolled out a plan to them. He wanted to borrow the family space ship and recruit it with twenty of the meanest, toughest, smartest boys he could find on the streets. Of course with warnings about what he was going to do, his parents agreed and loaned him the ship.

Over the course of the next week or so, Captain Casey went and found all the boys. The boys he was looking for though, they are incredibly hard to find. Not only did he want the toughest and the meanest, the smartest and bravest, but he wanted the gay boys, the ones, like him, that would just love to be diapered nice and thick. It is no secret that almost everyone in space has to wear diapers at times, any time you have to exit the ship for any reason whatsoever, one had to be diapered. The diapers that the space program uses are the thickest and most absorbent that money can buy, and he loved them. He wanted his boys to as well. It was tough finding them all, but he did.

It took a lot of convincing, of course, since every last one of the boys was street smart and very leery of anything that sounded too good to be true. Almost every last one of the boys though knew of Captain Casey, many had even seen his pictures, so they knew who he was, so they trusted him more than they would have trusted anyone else. Once all the boys were collected and they got all their things loaded onto the ship, they headed out to start the worlds most intense and insane training.

The boys are(for those who have yet to read this book):   
Brady, twelve, small, red hair, Franky, fourteen, black hair, well built, Jesse, ten, blond hair, fair size, Jamie, fourteen, brown hair, well built, Kelly, seven, brown hair, small, (Jamie's little brother), Bobby, ten, thin but normal sized, long blond hair, Brad, eleven, normal size, medium length brown hair, Pete, thirteen, good build, dark blond hair, Tony, nine, very small, black hair, Zach, eight, normal size, brown hair and glasses, Cullen, eight, average size, blond hair and freckles, Tristan, thirteen, good size, brown hair, Devon, ten, wiry, red hair, Ryan, twelve, light brown hair, short, Lance, twelve, tall and thin, dark brown hair, Kelvin, eleven, small, brown hair, Marty, nine, average size, blond hair, Teddy, eight, small, white blonde hair, Matthew, ten, average size, blond hair, though he goes by Matty, and last is Donny, fourteen, black hair, good build.

With all the goods now on the ship, Captain Casey transported all the boys up as well. They arrived in the ships rather large cargo bay. He found the boxes with all the uniforms and started handing them all out to the boys and as soon as they had them, they were dismissed to go get changed. They all came out in the thin stretchy uniforms that left absolutely nothing left to the imagination, since not one of the boys had put on underwear. He could even see which boys were circumcised they are so tight. The captain had changed while the boys were in the change room.

“Man, these are uncomfortable, aren't they?” Donny groaned.

“You get used to it, just stop squirming and forget about them.” The captain said.

“But they show everything we have.” Ryan said.

“Yes, nicely I might add. If you had've all used the underwear that were given with your uniforms, you'd probably be less visible. I'm surprised that three of you're actually circumcised.”

“Oh.” The boys all said, getting the final clue that their captain is as gay as they had assumed while he had been interviewing them, because he never said and they had never asked. And though Captain Casey had wanted to do far more personal interviews, he thought that he should at least attempt to keep it somewhat professional.

“Oh don't be embarrassed. I know full well what all you boys had to do on the mean streets to survive, and I'm almost one hundred percent certain that every last one of you enjoyed your time with as many men as you could, even you Kelly.”

“Yeah, my big brother taught me how to do it before I was even outta diapers he said.” Kelly said proudly.

“Good, as it should be. Like I'd say anything anyway, I'm totally gay. There's another way I like to dress in my uniform, how I prefer it actually, and that's to wear a diaper under my suit. Pretty much any time we have to go outside the ship, you have to wear one, so you're gonna have to get used to it anyway, but I grew up in them, and it's what I like.”

“How come you're not wearing one now Sir?” Cullen asked curiously.

“Because I didn't have any with me, they're in more of the boxes, so we have to find them still.”

“Oh.”

“So, show of hands. I know it's a rather common occurrence with kids on the streets, I saw it so much at all the orphanages it wasn't even funny, but how many of you wet the bed?”

Over half the boys put their hands up, some reluctantly, the rest easily.

“That's about what I thought. Diapers are always available, it's your choice as to whether or not you wear them, but I strongly recommend that you do. There will be absolutely no teasing about such a thing allowed here, any such nonsense will be dealt with quickly and sharply. My punishment for that, is the offender has to wear diapers for one month, all day, every day, and he must use them fully and completely. I normally only just pee my diapers, but I will make you mess them as well if you cross me. Okay, how many of you have daytime accidents, because I know that's common as well.

Kelly, Brad, Ryan, Teddy, and Donny all put their hands up.

“Yeah, about normal. Diapers are also available to you should you wish to wear them. Same punishment should any teasing happen, and trust me, I will know about it. You'll all get used to seeing others in diapers real fast, because I'll be in them almost all the time, and when we're not doing training, it's all I wear. When not on duty, or during training exercises, you may also feel free to wear whatever you like. You can wear nothing, or diapers or regular clothes, it's entirely up to you.”

“Really Sir, so I don't haveta wet my pants all the time?” Donny asked.

“Absolutely. How often do you wet your pants?”

“If I pay real close attention, I can go for days, but if I have to concentrate on absolutely anything else, then I can wet three or four times a day.”

“Then I suggest you wear diapers, because you're not gonna be able to concentrate on that at all, especially for the next little while.”

“Thanks Sir, absolutely I will. I've always wanted diapers, so that I wouldn't always pee my pants.”

“Now you get them, and so can the rest of you. There's absolutely no shame in wearing them here, and we have the absolute best diapers around.”

Devon put up his hand and asked. “Um, Sir, can I ask a question?”

“Of course you may, ask away.”

“Do we have to have sex with you?”

“Ah, now there's a good question. The short answer's no. You're never obligated to have sex with me, ever, however, with that being said, I'd never say no to a willing boy, as long as they follow a couple rules.”

“Okay, what are the rules Sir?” Brad asked.

“First, and foremost, I'm a diaper lover, and, as such, if you wish to share my bed with me, I will require you to be diapered and wet. Second, you must come to me, I'll never come to you. Third, there's to be no fighting, I've had it happen before, so if someone else has already asked to spend the night, accept it. I've had boys in the past who set up a rotation and worked that way to prevent problems. And last, never, and I do mean never, are you to feel that you must sleep with me. Every last one of you is here for one reason and one reason only, to learn, but that does not require you sleeping with me, so therefore never feel as if you should just to pay me back for saving you, I don't want that. With that being said though, I do very much enjoy sharing my bed with boys just like you, as long as you're diapered. Also, on a side note, understand this, and understand it well, those who do desire to sleep with me, will not get preferential treatment, you will not get better, you will not get more, you will get what your actions deserve and no more or less than every one around you. Is that understood.”

“Yes Sir.” The boys all said, saluting sloppily.

“Good.”

After all that was taken care of, they all helped to take things to where they belonged and get it all put away. They started right in the cargo bay itself, getting it all stored where it needed to be, transporting what did not belong there to where it needed to be. There were several large boxes for the medical rooms, dozens for the kitchen, and a few more for the bedrooms. Once they were done in there, they headed to the hospital next and got everything put away in there. Just as they were finishing up, Donny wet himself.

“Ah shit. I hoped that wouldn't happen.” He grumbled.

“No worries Donny, go get yourself cleaned up.”

“Where do I go to do that?”

“Into the washroom through there. I'll go get you a fresh uniform.”

“Okay, and any chance you'd bring me a diaper as well, I think I'd like to try one?”

“Certainly. Be right back.”

Donny headed into the bathroom while the captain headed to the bedroom area, where the rest of the uniforms, as well as several of the cases of diapers had been sent. He found what Donny would be needing, and then headed back. He knocked on the door when he arrived. The rest of the boys had just been standing around talking.

“Come in.” Donny called.

Captain Casey opened up the door and found the well built, and very well stocked young man there laying on the floor, ready and waiting for his diaper.

“I take it you'd like me to diaper you?”

“Please. Not only do I not know how to, but, well, I really like you, and I'd very much like to share your bed tonight. I hope you plan to diaper yourself as well real soon, 'cause if we're gonna do this, and I have to be diapered, then I absolutely want you diapered as well.”

“For sure. I'll get into mine in a few minutes as well.” Captain Casey groaned, going very hard in his uniform, causing Donny to go even more hard as well, because he had been half hard.

The captain tenderly diapered Donny, and when he was done, he helped Donny to get into a fresh uniform as well.

“Wow, you look hot like that.”

“Thanks, now I can't wait to see you like this as well.”

“Yeah, well, maybe I should go get diapered now then, huh.”

“Oh yeah.” Donny sighed.

The two of them exited the bathroom, and all the boys were standing there, waiting for them to exit, wanting to see Donny in his diaper and uniform. More than a few of them knew that they needed diapers, a few even wanted diapers, the rest just wanted to see what it would be like for them as well. They all knew that they would have to wear them at times as well, and they all even wanted to wear them to join the captain, they all wanted to pay him back, no matter what he told them, so they all knew that they would need to anyway.

“Okay boys, head to the kitchen, just follow your communicators directions and I'll meet you there in just a few minutes.”

“Um, Sir, bring extra diapers please?” Kelly said.

“Okay, who all'd like to be diapered?”

They all put their hands up.

“Oh, well then, in that case, come with me then and we'll get everyone taken care of right away.” He groaned, going even harder still, his jock strap and cup straining with everything it had to contain him.

He now knew that no matter what he said, the boys all planned to pay him back fully and happily for saving them, and he was going to let them as well. If they only wanted to the once, then that was fine too, it was their choice and theirs alone. They headed to the bedroom wing of the ship and when they arrived, Captain Casey grabbed a box and told three of the others to grab a box as well, so they did, and then headed to a particular room. As they entered, the boys could tell what this room was used for instantly.

In the centre of the room is a large low padded table, at the perfect height and size for people to change any size a persons diaper. There are spots for all sorts of diapers and cream and lotion and powder, there is even a heated wipe dispenser. This was the diaper change room for this wing. It had been made especially for him when he was younger, and there are a few more throughout the ship as well. It was made for him, but he was not the only person to have ever used it, there had been several other diaper lovers on this ship for almost its entire life.

“Wow, nice change room.” Donny said.

“Yeah, it was made especially for me when I was a kid, but it's had lots of use over the years, and not just from me. Now, two kids can lay down and get changed at a time, so form two lines, Donny and I'll change all of you.”

“I have no idea how to change a diaper.” Donny said.

“You'll learn, don't worry, just follow my lead.”

And so he did. Kelly and Zach both hopped up first and the two of them were changed right away. Donny copied exactly what Captain Casey was doing the whole time. By the time the entire crew was diapered, Donny was an old pro at diaper changing.

Every last one of the boys enjoyed their diaper change a great deal. Not for a very long time, if ever in a couple cases, had any of them felt any sort of love and tenderness, and this was very loving and tender for them. More than a few of the boys had had to go pee anyway, so as soon as they were diapered, they let go their bladders and peed their diapers. Donny changed the captain last, and he too peed as soon as his diaper was on. Every last one of the boys eyeing his rather large soft dick, he had had to do everything in his power to stay soft, he is large when soft, he did not want to have the boys rape him instantly if they saw him hard.

“Ah, now that's so much better. How do they feel boys?”

“Pretty good.” Was the general response.

“Good, so, from now on, should you wish to stay diapered, you may, and then you won't have to worry about going pee, because you can just go whenever you want. During the war it was quite common for people to be diapered at all times while on duty, since there were far more important things to worry about than going to the bathroom. During training, you'll also find that that's true. You have so much to learn that there's gonna be times that skipping out to go to the bathroom for even just a few minutes could cost us valuable time. I'd like to get us going on our mission as soon as possible, but, of course, you all have to be trained first.”

“And what, exactly, is our mission?” Franky asked.

“There's still lots out there that needs to be cleaned up after the war, more people that need to be rescued if we can, and anything else that we can do that'll help.”

“Oh, okay.” They all said.

“I plan on hiding us in our asteroid belt so that we're outta the way and safe while we train, and then, from there, we head out.”

“If we're gonna be training that much Sir, will we have time for playing?” Kelly asked.

“Of course, there's always time for playing, especially sex, which I know you all want, probably a great deal.”

“Oh yeah.” They all said again.

“And Sir, what are your views on orgies?” Tony asked.

“That if you plan one, invite everyone.” He grinned. “However, with that being said, I won't join you boys in those all that often, I prefer to enjoy one boy at a time, more fun for both of us, but I do enjoy a good orgy every so often as well.”

“Wicked.” All the boys said.

“So, what do we have to do now then?” Donny asked.

“Food, aren't you boys all hungry?”

“Well, yeah, we probably are, but one thing you get used to on the streets is a lack of food, so being hungry isn't a bother to us.” He shrugged, the rest of the boys nodded as well.

“I suppose that's true, but, from here on out, you'll all get good meals every day. Let's go, we still need to finish unpacking everything in the kitchen first.”

They all headed to the kitchen and helped to get everything unpacked, and as they found the ready to eat meals, they were set aside, because that would be what they ate, so that they could get to it right away. As soon as everything was put away, the food was put into the machine to bring it back up and heat it properly, and then they all ate. Most of the boys really enjoyed their meal, since it had been a lot better than some of the garbage that they had eaten in the past, quite literally. The rest thought that they were good, but not great, and Captain Casey just hated them, but they are necessary at times.

After everything was eaten and cleaned up, they headed out to continue their unpacking, but this took no time now, since there was next to nothing left to do.

“Okay Boys, now that we're done that, let's go to the bridge and get us outta here and into a nice safe asteroid belt for training. At absolutely no time are you to touch anything though, at this time nothing that you can do will help in the least, so please touch nothing.”

All the boys nodded their understanding and followed their captain to the bridge to head out. Every last one of the boys had dreamed and dreamed of getting to do just what they were about to do. They had all wanted to get into space and help to annihilate the Qaralon, for they had ruined every last one of the boys' lives, for various reasons, not to mention hundreds of millions of people before them, and they wanted nothing more than to kill them all. More than that though, just like every kid on the planet, they dreamed of getting to go to space and doing exactly what they are doing now, learn to fly a space ship.

With all the technology on the ships, they all knew that flying them would be easy, they could fly themselves if it was needed, but truly piloting them, maneuvering them, fighting with them, they all knew that Captain Casey would be able to teach them. Nearly every person on the entire planet knew of Captain Casey and his parents, they are amongst the most famous people in the world. They had all pioneered some of the most successful maneuvers and had won more battles with fewer losses than anyone else. Their ships had always been the most sought after posts, and getting to train on either of their ships was considered to be amongst the highest honours one could hope for.

Between them, they had trained more outstanding ships captains and crew than anyone else had ever managed, and because up 'til now training had only ever been done on ship, due to the fact that they had been in a near constant state of war since entering space truly, this is how it was just done. What used to be Nasa, was amalgamated into the WSEC, and all their training had been used, but once the war started, there was simply no time to give people the training that they needed, it had to be done on board, and though mistakes were made, it was necessary, and thankfully most of the mistakes made were not critical.

Knowing all this, the boys knew that they were going to be trained far better than the vast majority of the people that had been out there fighting for years and years. The boys all knew that captain Casey was quite literally born and raised on the very ship that they now found themselves on, that he had grown up doing what they were about to learn, and that there was simply no better teacher, except maybe, and only just maybe, his parents.

What the boys failed to understand though, is that they had already learned far more than most adults ever have to learn, and far fewer could possibly understand. These boys are survivors, they are quick witted and tough, they had survived in a situation that nearly every last one of the adults that were currently in space would have curled up and died had they found themselves in the same place. The boys had learned to fend for their very lives, trust no one but your friends, always watch your back, and everything else that comes from living on the street. 

Every last one of the boys had seen a friend killed, every last one of them had been beaten and raped, even though they had been offering their services for money, sometimes people did not want to pay and just took it instead. They learned that they had to be stronger, smarter, faster to survive, and so they did. These boys are the ones that the shadows fear. Even little Kelly had not been spared from this, his first time with a man he was only three, his big brother was there with him, but when he cried, his brother told him what to do to accommodate the large man who was not taking it easy, and he did it. Then there is the fact that they had all been subject to raids from the Qaralon, these raids accounted for at least half the deaths of their friends, but of all their friends that encountered the Qaralon, most were not killed, no, it was worse, most were captured. 

It was well rumored that once one was captured by the Qaralon, there was no escape. The war with the Qaralon had been two fold reasoning on their part. The Qaralon home world was a garbage waste of space, they were running out of room and food, so they needed another planet, and Earth was an excellent farming planet, and humans an excellent food source. However, being kept for food was the least of their concerns, the Qaralon loved to rape humans as well, and with cocks roughly the size of an average fully grown horse, a raping from a Qaralon was almost guaranteed to be fatal, especially for the young boys they liked best of all. They loved to hear the boys' screams as they rammed their massive beast cocks into the boys' young bums, and none of the boys wanted this. Of course, after being raped non stop until they died was only made worse for the fact that they would be eaten afterward as well.

Girls often had it worse, of course, they had three holes, whereas boys only have two, and yes, both boys holes were raped, often tearing a boys' throat to shreds as well, but girls were often filled with three cocks at the same time, none ever survived this, while the rare boy might, but usually not for long. Then there would be a feast. Fuck and feast was the Qaralon's motto.

Every last one of the boys had feared capture so much, that their standing orders to all their friends was that no capture was to be allowed, even if it meant killing a friend. They had all had to do it, the Qaralon preferred very fresh meat, so straight from fucking and dying to feasting, they are true beasts, so if a friend was killed too soon, it at least meant that they were not going to be raped and then eaten. Many adults were the same though, they feared capture more than anything, because the Qaralon made no false pretenses as to what they wanted Earth and its humans for. They loved to record the evidence and play it for their victims, or anyone else as well, or often they did so right in front of their prisoners, even often going so far as to do so right in front of the children of the adults that they were eating. The kids were then fattened up, made larger to make for better feasts later, while watching the true horror, yet not able to kill themselves, because the Qaralon ensured that that could not happen. The prisoners were kept in single cells, with nothing for them to harm themselves with, and if they refused to eat, which all did, they were force fed, a practice that the Qaralon were only too happy to do as often as they could.

When the captain led the boys onto the bridge of the most famous ship in the entire fleet, they all recognized it right away. Virtually everyone knew the bridge of this ship without ever having set foot on it, but being there was far better for the boys, because they knew that they were going to learn it like few before them had. The Captain got all the ships systems online, telling the boys exactly what he was doing and why, and then, when the ship was ready, he called in to WSEC and told them that he was off and running and that he would call with updates and that he would see them in about a year.

As they went, Captain Casey kept up a running dialogue, telling the boys absolutely everything that he was doing and why, and he encouraged them to ask plenty of questions, of which they were only too happy to do. It took only a few hours for them to make it to the asteroid belt and get themselves hidden deep inside a very dense cluster of asteroids. The mineral content of the asteroids very nearly ensured that no one would see them, with either eyes or sensors, unless they were seen entering in the first place. WSEC would know they were there of course, because they had outposts out here that were set to monitor everything that happened, but once inside, even they would not know where exactly.

Captain Casey did set the ship to warn of any intruders that got too close though, and then took the boys on a full tour of the bridge, explaining to them everything about it. They then headed to the engine and power rooms to tour them as well, and then they toured the rest of the ship.

“And that concludes our tour of the ship. So, what do you boys think of your new home for the next year or so?”

“It's amazing.” They all said.

“It really is. Now we're on free time for the rest of the day. If you want or need anything, just ask the computer and it'll guide you to where or what you want.”

“Sir, I think I speak for all of us when I ask, would you like to join us for a welcome home orgy?” Kelly asked sweetly.

“That's very generous of you boys, but not tonight thanks. I've already asked Donny to spend the night with me tonight, and I really do prefer one on one action more. The rest of you, however, may feel free to go ahead and have your fun.”

“Oh, okay. Is there somewhere that we can do that?”

“Lots of places, but one in particular is more suited for it. A secret room of sorts, the sort of room that WSEC doesn't really wanna know virtually every ship has, and there's lots of toys to enjoy. You remember where the lounge was, right, well, next door to that's a different sort of lounge with everything you desire. Check it out, but may I suggest you do so after dinner. We'll go for dinner soon, in fact, I think we should send a team of you to go get dinner going soon. So, why not go team one for dinner and then two for cleanup.”

During their tours the captain had broken the boys into teams of five, told them that their teams are their families, that they rose or fell together, they shared rooms and bathrooms, everything. The boys were good with this, so team one headed to the kitchen to get started on dinner.

After dinner was cooked, eaten and cleaned up, the boys all headed out, leaving Captain Casey and Donny to themselves.

“How's your diaper?” Captain Casey asked Donny.

“Really wet, kinda surprised I haven't started leaking yet considering how long it's been on for.”

“Same, but they last really well, they have to in our line of work. It looks super hot on you though, it's swelled up so much.” Captain Casey grinned, this is how he preferred seeing boys, and now he had twenty of them, and they had all been very wet and thick in the diaper area.

“Thanks, it looks kinda hot on you too actually. I always knew I needed diapers, and I kinda even wanted them too, now I get them and I never wanna be without them, today's been so awesome since you diapered me. I haven't even had to think about it once.”

“Know how you feel. Now, I don't wanna change yet, because the thing I love about wet diapers most of all, is fucking through them, so, are you still wanting to go to bed with me tonight?”

“Hell yeah, have since the very first day you recruited me, I woulda gone home with you and had sex with you all night long had you let me.” He grinned brightly.

“The feeling was mutual, but it was also not the right time. Now is though.”

“Good.”

The captain led the way to his room and they entered. As soon as they did, Donny started removing his uniform, but the captain stopped his hands and took over instead and stripped the beautiful young man slowly. He did not stop until Donny was standing there in nothing but his very wet diaper. Donny then stripped the captain as well and then they met and kissed deeply.

For Donny it had always been all about what the man wanted, or in a few horrible cases women, he had never truly enjoyed himself when he had given himself up for a night, or a few hours to get a few dollars. Sure he had known he was fully and completely gay from the time he was five, sure he enjoyed a nice hard cock slipping into his well used asshole, and he loved sucking dick like no one's business. He could not get enough cum, and even from a few of the guys their piss too, but it had always been about them. They never took their time, they never prepared him, they never kissed and caressed him, they never made it feel great. 

The kiss alone made Donny feel great, but the way Captain Casey was holding him, gently touching him, feeling him, petting him, caressing him, felt so much better, it felt loving. Donny had not felt a loving touch in more years than he cared to admit, and he cried from it, but he never broke the kiss. He too touched and caressed the captain in the same way though, he wanted the captain to feel the same things he was feeling, he was falling in love with the captain.

Jonathon felt the tears, they both had their eyes closed, but he knew why the young man was crying, and he did not stop. He knew what Donny wanted and needed, he knew more about how Donny was feeling than Donny probably did himself, and he knew to stop now would be the worst thing that he could do.

Slowly the captain worked them to the bed and laid them down, and then, breaking the kiss for only a minute, the captain whispered to Donny.

“I'd like for you to make love to me first tonight please, and then, only if you're ready after, would I like to make love to you?”

“You mean it, you want me to fuck you?” Donny asked in shock.

Donny had fucked his friends several times over the years, they had all fucked and been fucked by their friends, it helped to train them, of course, but they all wanted to feel what it was like to give as well, since with men it was all about taking, well, they were gay and wanted to give as well. Having a man want him to make love to him though was totally foreign to Donny.

“No, I want you to make love to me. I'm fully gay, I love receiving every bit as much as I love giving, so, would you like that?”

“Oh yes.”

It was fast and almost brutal though, Donny was simply not used to this, it was always fast and brutal. With a war on, there was simply no time to truly enjoy things, and when a man wanted to use a boy such as Donny, he did not want to spend too much time and get caught. Having sex with boys had not necessarily been legalized, but it had been pushed to the side as far as laws go, there were far more serious things to worry about, and guys needed their release, and everyone knew it happened, but still no one wanted to be caught doing it either.

Captain Casey was ready for this, he had already prepared himself while dinner was being prepared, he knew how street boys were, they really are all the same in that aspect, they have no control or stamina, but he will teach each and every boy both, for he knew without a doubt that every boy would ask him to spend the night with them, and he would too.

Another thing that might surprise most, but not Jonathon, is that Donny was almost totally quiet, he barely made a sound. This too was a survival instinct, make no noise, noise gets you killed, so no matter how good or bad something felt, you did not make a peep or it might be your last.

Donny lasted at most two minutes before exploding in an amazing orgasm, it had been his first in well over a week and he had needed to fire off a round something fierce long before today. Just as he was about to pull out, Captain Casey pulled him back in, kissed him, and urged him to keep going.

This time Jonathon grabbed Donny's hot diapered ass and slowed him right down, made him thrust long and deep, pulling him in and out, fucking himself long and slow with Donny's very nice dick.

Donny is roughly ten centimeters (four inches) long, and a nice hefty, for a teen boy anyway, ten centimeters around as well. Jonathon loves all boys, right from the young to the old, but fifteen to sixteen is about his age limit. The thirteen to fourteen year old boys though are probably his favorites, though as young as ten and as old as fifteen can be great too. He finds their dicks just do more to him, and they look sexy as hell in a soggy diaper as well.

Jonathon kept up the deep and tender kisses as he fucked himself with Donny, and long before he was about to cum, Donny realized that he was enjoying this far more than he had ever enjoyed himself before. This, he felt, must be what the captain was talking about, making love, because he had had sex dozens, if not hundreds of times, all out raw fucking, and nothing had ever felt this amazing before, so it had to be making love, and he loved it.

Donny started thrusting himself almost half way through, once he realized a few things, and while Captain Casey left his hands where they were, just because it felt great, Donny was the one to do all the work now, and he continued the long slow pace.

Jonathon had not cum the first time, it was too fast and brutal for his tastes, and he had not even been close to quarter the way to orgasm when Donny had filled him up with his nice sized teen baby load, but now both were working toward a massive cum.

Donny had not cum in over a week, it had been nearly two for Jonathon, he had wanted to take every boy to bed with him as soon as he had recruited them, but he had wanted for them to do most, if not all the work to make it happen. He felt that it would not take long, and it had not, but that did leave him incredibly horny as well.

Their second session lasted nearly ten minutes this time, and as soon as Jonathon started cumming, it set Donny off huge and even he screamed out in ecstasy. They were still kissing when he came though, so Donny's powerful sex cry was muffled by the mouth of the man that he was falling in love with massively.

Both slumped down then and laid there, yet they did not break their kiss, and Captain Casey was still petting Donny's hot little baby diapered bum tenderly for several minutes. Once again this caused Donny to cry, and Captain Casey just let him.

It took ten minutes for them to both come down fully and for Donny to stop crying.

“I'm sorry to be such a baby and crying all over you, but that felt so amazing.”

“That's okay. Every last one of you boys on this ship have a lot of tears that need to be shed, don't feel bad, and don't think that you're a baby for it either. For that we have nice thick thirsty baby diapers.” He grinned.

“Which I appreciate.”

“That's good.”

“Can you fuck me now?”

“No, but I will make love to you as well.”

“Okay.” He said happily.

Captain Casey then spent the next hour slowly preparing Donny for the ultimate act of love. He started by kissing and licking and petting every square centimeter of the boys shapely body, ignoring only what was covered by his diaper for now. Donny moaned and sighed the entire time. When Jonathon finally arrived to the area they both wanted most of all, he pulled down Donny's very wet diaper and started doing the same things all over again there, only this time he did it one handed, because his other hand started preparing Donny's backside for entrance.

He poked a hole in Donny's diaper, and then with lube slicked fingers, he started toying and playing, poking and prodding, and for more than ten minutes he never even went inside, just teasing Donny's hot little entrance.

Nothing had ever felt so good to Donny, and, as such, he was moaning and sighing more than he had ever done before. When Captain Casey slipped his fingers in, because he went right to two, he also sucked in all that Donny had to offer of his dick, and Donny gasped and came almost instantly.

Jonathon happily and greedily sucked down all the cum that Donny was able to give to him, enjoying it very much so. The thing he loved about boys in this age group was their cum, nothing tastes better than a twelve to fourteen year old boys' cum, he felt that he could drink it all day every day, no matter how sore his jaw and neck might get. 

As soon as Donny finished firing his cum load, Jonathon slipped yet another finger deep inside Donny and started fingering him and opening him up gently. He also did things to Donny's dick that Donny had never experienced in his young life, and he had had his dick sucked dozens or hundreds of times. Five more glorious minutes was all he could last for before he fed his captain and savior another load of boy cream. Yet Captain Casey did not stop. He slipped one more finger inside Donny, since it felt as if he could take it easily, and he did, all the while he kept on sucking gently.

Ten minutes is what Donny lasted this time, and when he exploded, it was with the loudest yell he had ever given off, nothing had ever felt so good before, and though he felt that nothing else could, he would soon be proven wrong.

“Are you ready my hot little gay baby boy diaper lover?” Jonathon whispered softly as he pulled off.

“Oh yeah, I've never been more ready for anything in my life.” He whispered back, sounding far more husky and horny than he ever remembered hearing before.

“Good. I think you'll be able to take me.”

“Oh yeah, you just fingered me with four fingers, that should be lots.”

“You'd think so.” He said, and then got up on his knees, poked a hole in the front of his diaper and pulled out his erection.

“My god, you're huge.”

“Thanks, all the boys seem to like it.” He grinned, happily showing off his twenty centimeter (eight inch) long and fifteen centimeter (six inch) around dick.

“Oh god, this is gonna feel so amazing.”

And then he felt just how amazing, because Jonathon wasted absolutely no time at all in slipping all that he could deep inside Donny.

“Oh fuck me.” Donny sighed deeply.

“Very nice, you took me all in in one go.”

“You've got the biggest single cock I've ever taken, but I've been fisted a dozen or more times, and I've been double fucked so many times I can't count any more.”

“Good.”

“How are you even gonna fuck Kelly if you're this big, I know he wants you big time?”

“He'll take me, I'll prepare him well, don't you worry about him. He won't be the first little boy I've filled up, and I have a sneaking suspicion that that boy's nowhere near as sweet and innocent as his looks say he is. No, deep inside that boy lurks a secret sex monster, I'm certain of it. Remember when I came out in my uniform, he was the only one of you to see what I was packing and nearly pass out. He went so hard so fast that he forgot to breathe. You all looked, you all liked, and you all went hard, but he went insane.”

“God, had I known just how big you really were then, I would've as well.”

“Hence the reason I usually wear a jock strap, a cup, and underwear, to hold everything in place, but even still, in my uniform you can tell I'm packing serious heat. When you changed my diaper earlier, it took all my willpower to not get hard. I'm already big when soft, but you boys would've raped me then and there had you seen me hard.”

All throughout this conversation, Jonathon kept up a very slow motion, slipping all the way out and then slipping all the way back in. Considering his size, it took a long time for his head to slip out and then a longer time to go all back in, and Donny was loving every second of it.

Donny was sick of talking, he wanted nothing more than to feel the captain's tongue back in his mouth, doing the things that he loved, while he filled him with more dick than any boy deserved to feel, so he reached up and pulled the captain back down and pressed his lips to Captain Casey's again and proceeded to kiss him as slowly and sensuously as he was being made love to.

Considering just how overheated Jonathon was, it came as no surprise that he could not hold on for long, but for him, a long time could be thirty minutes, he had such amazing stamina, so this lasted almost ten, and when he came, he filled Donny up so full that he was spilling seed into the back of his diaper. 

Jonathon never stopped though, he just kept right on going, not even breaking stride as he came, and proceeded to make love to Donny through two more orgasms, lasting a good solid twenty minutes each time. By the time that he came for the final time, Donny was nearly asleep. He came five times to the captains three, on top of all the other orgasms that he had already had, and he was nearly passing out. Yet they had not stopped kissing even for a second as they made love. 

With the captain now spent, he pulled out and his softening dick slurped loudly as he was ejected fully from Donny's well filled insides. He grabbed a wipe and cleaned his dripping dick off, and then rolled Donny onto his back, so as to be able to change his diaper. He pulled the ruined diaper off and cleaned him up fully, he was a real mess.

“Would you like a butt plug so as to hold my cum and to keep you feeling full?”

“Oh yeah.” He moaned lowly, though his eyes were starting to close he was so tired now.

He grabbed two plugs from the drawer next to the bed and pressed the smaller of the two into Donny, and then creamed him up and pulled up his nice thick diaper and taped it on. Before he was even finished diapering Donny, Donny had passed out, so he turned him so that he could sleep, and then proceeded to change his own diaper, also plugging himself up nice and full. Once he was good to go, he crawled into bed as well and cuddled up to Donny, who smiled softly in his sleep and went into an even deeper more restful sleep.

Jonathon fell asleep only a few minutes later as well, being very well sexually satisfied always helped him to sleep, and tonight he was extremely sexually satisfied. The two of them slept all cuddled up together all night long, Donny not even having a nightmare, something which was all too common amongst the kids on the street.

When Captain Casey dismissed the boys for the night, everyone, except the captain and Donny headed to the lounge that they had been told about. They all wanted to check it out, and boy were they happy with what they found when they arrived.

“Wow, would you look at this place.” Marty said, groaning quite a bit from everything they could see.

“Oh yeah.” The rest moaned as well.

There are four sex swings, three sex tables, the entire floor is a very thick soft washable mat, and the shelves on the one side held more sex toys than the average sex store. On the other side is a bidet with a full enema station, and next to that is a diaper station with everything that anyone could need, and then, to round out the room, there is a massive screen on one wall with a movie theatre projector aimed at it. The computer that they could tell controlled it was already on and ready, so Bobby went and scrolled through the files. The files on the computer were broken into gay, straight, bisexual, and beastiality. All this was projected on the screen as soon as Bobby moved the mouse. He clicked on the gay file and it brought up another few folders. They are named group, diaper, diaper group, one on one, and animated. Since they were all currently diapered, he chose the diaper group file, and it was broken down to another few files. Boy on boy, man on boy, man on man. Considering what they all wanted, though none had said it as much yet, he chose man on boy and then scrolled through the fifty files for one that looked good and clicked on it and it loaded and started playing.

“Holy fuck, that's hot.”

Everyone agreed, because the action was amazing, and they stood there and watched for several minutes, rubbing their hot diapered erections, even though they were still in uniform. Finally they decided that there was no point in watching when they could make their own action as well, and when one started stripping, they all did. It only took a few seconds until they were all down to just their equally soggy diapers, and there were a lot of appreciative looks going around.

“I wanna be fucked and filled as much as you can all fuck me and fill me please.” Kelly said first.

“Are you sure Baby, there's lots more here than you're used to?” Jamie asked to be sure, having to play the big brother, even though he wanted nothing more himself.

“Abso-fucking-lutely.” He said.

“Piss too, I know how much you like being piss fucked?” Jamie grinned, shocking many of the others there that had not known Kelly all that long.

“Fuck yeah, I think I'm gonna like being diapered tonight, the last few times I got piss fucked it was a long messy night.” He grinned.

“No shit.”

“No, lots, well, just messy piss.” He giggled.

“I'll say. Well, one of the sex tables will work I'm thinking, so let me lay down and then when you're ready, hop on, and then guys, he likes it long and raunchy, so line up and fuck him silly.” Jamie grinned, the others gulped and adjusted themselves, again, and then they all did just that.

As soon as Jamie was laying down, he poked a hole in his diaper, just like in the movie, and Kelly poked a hole in his, again, just like the movie, and fingered himself for just a few seconds until he slipped his entire hand in. Those who he had not grown up with him were shocked that the little innocent looking seven year old could even do this. They all knew that at seven they were already accustomed to sex, a great deal in fact for almost every last one of them, but being able to take a fist, none of them had been able to.

Kelly fisted himself for only a few seconds, and then climbed up onto the table and then onto his brother, sitting down, tucking his knees beside him, and then he laid down. This table had areas for two people to stand and fuck away comfortably, one at head and the other at ass, so two more boys got into position and slipped all in.

At first Franky, who was the head of the line, and eldest besides Jamie, was just going to go to Kelly's mouth, but after seeing what he had, he decided that he was going to just go right on ahead and slip into Kelly's experienced little ass as well.

Kelly only sighed deeply as Franky slipped in and started fucking him. Teddy slipped his cute little eight year old diapered erection into Kelly's mouth and started fucking him as well. Not even a minute later, all four of them came. Considering they had all thought that they were going to leak very soon if they peed any more, they all had to go anyway, so they let go, even Teddy, who asked Kelly if he wanted it and he nodded, so he let go and filled Kelly's mouth with all his pee as well. Franky loved how it felt to cum and then piss inside Kelly, and even though he wanted so badly to keep on fucking and truly piss fuck Kelly, he knew the others wanted a turn as well, so he and Teddy both pulled out and went to the back of the other line to wait their next turn, while the next in both lines slipped in and truly piss fucked Kelly good and proper.

Every boy filled Kelly with a minimum of five loads of cum, if they had it to offer, as well as at least one load of piss, though a few had given him two, and even though none lasted more than two minutes before cumming at any time, it had still taken well over two hours for them to all be completed. Jamie had traded places with Franky about half way through, because he felt that he was going to pass out soon otherwise, and he did not want to, to ensure that his little baby slut brother did not get himself hurt, again. 

Kelly is so insatiable that it is a real concern for Jamie that he might hurt himself, he had done it time and time again, and he did not like letting Kelly go out on his own because of that, he would keep going and going until he was totally worn out, torn, and or bruised. One time he had been fucked for seven hours, by more than twenty men, he had been so badly bruised and torn, as well as worn out, that he had slept for four days after and had to stay off sex for another three to heal. His brother was so mad at him, but he just grinned and showed his five thousand dollars and said it was worth it.

As soon as the last of the boys had finished off and could go for no more, Jamie picked up his baby brother and took him to the diaper change station to change his diaper. Kelly's diaper was in absolute tatters by then, his poor little asshole was just dripping cum and piss non stop, but his grin is a mile wide.

“That was so fucking amazing, thanks guys.” He said, and though he sounded tired, he was still, surprisingly, wide awake.

“You're welcome.” They all said.

Jamie changed his diaper, giving to him plenty of diaper rash cream and baby lotion, as well as a butt plug, because Kelly absolutely insisted on it, and then the rest got changed as well. There were only a few who had not already done so, because most had done so as soon as they knew they were done.

“I gotta admit, it's gonna be nice to wear a diaper to bed. The amount of times I've pissed the bed because of nightmares and whatnot.” Pete said, since he was one of the last to get changed.

“Same.” Most of the others said.

“And I'm not gonna leak all over like normal.” Kelly grinned.

“I think wearing diapers is gonna be great.” Lance said, because he had always dreamed of it anyway.

“Same.” Everyone said.

“So, does anyone remember how to get to our bedrooms?” Jamie asked.

“Nope.” They all said.

“Okay, I'll get directions then.”

He did so and followed the most direct route to their bedrooms and they all headed there to get a good nights sleep, probably their first in forever, or longer. Not one of them had put any clothes on, they just walked the halls in just their diapers, many of them already wet, and headed to bed. When they got to their bedrooms, they all crawled in and curled up with the nice thick soft blankets and passed out quickly.

Every last one of the boys slept all the way through the night without waking even once, which is incredibly rare for every last one of them. Not only do they all have brutal nightmares most of the time, but they were always cold and hungry and scared. Every last one of them wet their diapers a considerable amount as they slept though, which was good, otherwise they would have all wet the beds, again, not an uncommon thing amongst the lot of them. Most of them would wake one to three times a night to get up to go pee, but not tonight.

When they all woke up, it was to the blaring sound of what was essentially an alarm clock, because the captain sent out the wake up tone to get all the boys up and at em. His voice came over the intercom next, telling all the boys to get up and get changed and dressed and that team two was to go get breakfast ready, while the rest went to do their morning workout. They all groaned, not one of them had wanted to get up, they were all so comfy and cozy, their diapers so warm and squishy, and every last one of the boys became a full on diaper lover right then and there. They knew they had to do so, so they all got up and did as they were told. All the boys changed each other in their teams, so that no one had to change themselves, and then they got dressed.

“Good morning Donny, how do you feel this morning?” Captain Casey whispered to Donny when his eyes fluttered open.

Jonathon had been laying there whispering to Donny to wake up for almost ten minutes, petting his chest lovingly. He had checked Donny's diaper as soon as he woke up and found that the gorgeous young boy had peed lots and filled his diaper well throughout the night.

“Mmmm, so good. I've never slept so well in my life. What we did last night was so amazing. I wish I could stay the night with you every night, but I know it's not fair to the others, I know they wanna too, and they should, so that they get to feel what I felt. But I won't like it any.”

“That's kind of you, and very considerate as well. Did you wake up at all?”

“Not once, I didn't have one nightmare, I didn't have to get up to go pee, or more likely change places so that I was dry, nothing at all, it was the best sleep I ever had.”

“That's good. Your baby diaper's nice and soggy this morning, so you enjoyed it lots throughout the night.”

“I did, and I think I know why you're a diaper lover, because I think I am now as well. I don't think I ever wanna be outta them ever again.”

“I rarely am, so I know how you feel.”

“Good.”

“Well Baby, we need to get the others all up and ready to go. We need breakfast and then our morning exercises before we get started on our day.”

“Morning exercises?” Donny asked curiously.

Jonathon made the call to the others and then explained to him what all that entailed as they changed each others diapers and then got dressed. By the time they were done they headed out to the hall to meet the others, who were all out only a minute or so later. The team on breakfast headed to the kitchen, while the rest followed the captain.

The day went by shockingly fast for the boys, the captain had them working almost non stop, and by the time they were all ready for dinner, they were starting to drag tail a bit. During dinner, Kelly asked Captain Casey if he could spend the night with him, and the captain agreed with a smile. As soon as they were done dinner, the boys were given free time for a bit, while the captain said he was going to go and lay down and read for a bit. He told Kelly to go ahead and go with the others, but to come to his room when he was ready for bed, so Kelly agreed, and all the boys headed to the lounge. As soon as they were all seated, Kelly piped up, looking right to Donny.

“So, how was it?”

“Oh, it was so amazing, you simply have no idea. I've never felt better in my entire life. And if you thought he looked like he was packing before, wait 'til you actually see him naked and hard, I doubt you'll be able to take him all.”

“I doubt that.” Every last one of the others said as one.

“Huh, why?” Donny asked, and then Jamie proudly told of his brothers performance the night before.

“My god, and you can still walk?” Donny said in awe.

“Oh yeah. I'm what's known as a rotten little slut, the more boys or men, and the more kinky the better. I've probably had more sex than you have.” He grinned brightly.

“He's probably right.” Jamie said. “He's very popular, had guys get me messages from all over saying they wanted to spend the night with him. Sometimes as much as twenty to thirty guys, and they'd pay nearly anything to do so. Even had someone offer to buy him from me once.”

“Really.”

“Oh yeah, but as annoying as the little shit is, I couldn't sell him.” Jamie sighed in mock exasperation, causing Kelly to smack him on the shoulder.

“Yeah, see what you mean.” Donny giggled.

The boys continued talking and joking around for a while, but before too long, Kelly was getting antsy to go for his sleepover, so told the boys that he was gonna head out, and headed to the captain's bedroom. When he arrived, he knocked on the door and was told to enter, so he did.

“Time for bed already?” Jonathon laughed.

“Well, sorta, but not to sleep. You do have a good strong heart, right?”

“Yeah, I had a feeling you'd be the one to need to ask a guy that. I have a sneaking suspicion that you're the most horny and kinky boy of the lot, aren't you?”

“I sure hope so, and if not, I'll just have to try harder.” He grinned, but cupped his hot hard little diapered package as he said it too.

“I just bet you will.”

“I want you to fuck me silly, and I love being piss fucked, so cum and piss in me as much as you possibly can, okay.”

“Okay, but I'd like you to make love to me first.”

“What, I can't, my cock's too small for that, besides, I don't like fucking, I like being fucked.”

“Then you may as well go find someone else, I love to be made love to as well, and you're not so small as to not be able to anyway.”

“I've never even fucked an adult before, just a couple littler boys.”

“Then I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself, and I too like being piss fucked, so feel free to fill me up as well.”

Kelly just shrugged, he wanted to be fucked by the captain so much that he was willing to do anything at all to get him, so he just went and did what he was told to do. Given that he is so small though, he pushed his diaper down in the front to expose his little seven and a half by two and a half centimeter (three by one inch) erection. Jonathon was on his knees by then and had pushed his diaper down in the back to expose himself, and once more, he had already prepared himself.

Kelly slipped all in and started jack rabbit fucking away merrily. He came in less than thirty seconds, and went to pull out, to get what he wanted most of all, but once more, Captain Casey prevented him from doing so by reaching back and grabbing Kelly's hot little baby diapered bum and pulling him back in, and then made Kelly make love to him much slower this time. A couple minutes later, Kelly got the hang of what he was supposed to do, so he started doing it himself, but Jonathon left his hands where they were, petting Kelly's hot little baby diapered bum as he was made love to.

Kelly lasted only a couple more minutes, and this time he peed after cumming, but continued right on fucking away merrily, still nice and slow though, and made love to the captain for four more orgasms. 

Jonathon only came twice during the entire time, mostly because he was holding it off as much as he could, but Kelly was only just barely touching his prostate, and the little boy was not even trying to make Jonathon feel good at all, he had not bothered to use his hands. 

As soon as Kelly was done, Captain Casey laid him on his back and then started petting and caressing his entire body, just like he had done to Donny the night before. Kelly loved this just as much as Donny had, just as much as every boy before them had, and Jonathon had had many now, and when Jonathon pulled down the front of Kelly's diaper to expose him again, it was too much and Kelly exploded once more. Of course he is much too young to wet cum, so he was in no danger of finishing yet. Jonathon then started the preparation, taking Kelly into his mouth and fingering his little bum hole, and spent just over an hour doing this until Kelly had all four of his fingers from his right hand working inside him.

Kelly was loving this as well. Never before had he been sucked and fingered so nicely, especially by a man, and by the time Jonathon felt that Kelly was ready, Kelly was nearly melting. Jonathon got up on his knees and prepared his diaper and pulled out his erection, and as soon as Kelly saw it, his eyes went wide and his smile almost split his face.

“Wow, you're huge. I knew you were gonna be big, but fuck me, you're bigger than anyone I've ever seen before.”

“Think you can take me?”

“And then some. I've been fisted by men before, so I know I can.”

“That's what I thought. The second I met you I had you pegged for a little boy slut.”

“Oh, I am.” He sighed deeply, because Jonathon started slipping his dick deep inside Kelly.

Jonathon did not stop until he was all in, their diapers pressed together almost as intimately as their mouths now were, because Jonathon bent down and taught the young boy the true art of kissing. Kelly, like most street boys, is not a great kisser, no one ever kisses street boys, except Jonathon, but Kelly is an incredibly fast learner, and within only a minute, he was kissing the captain with vigor and expertise far belying his age.

Captain Casey lasted almost half an hour before filling Kelly up fully, a huge load of cum, and then an even larger load of piss, and then he proceeded to piss fuck Kelly, making dirty kinky love to the amazing little boy. Most little boys took far more time to take him, but Jonathon had felt that Kelly would have been fine in under five minutes. Of course, he almost never takes so little time to prepare a boy, not only is it very fun, of course, but it prepares even the youngest boys for his better than average girth.

He did not stop though, Jonathon just kept right on going, and Kelly was very much okay with that. He lasted another half an hour, and then continued right on going again. Jonathon lasted for only one more orgasm after, filling Kelly up with one final load. Kelly, though, had cum seven times to Jonathon's three, and even he was feeling like he was good when the captain slipped from his sloppy little hole.

“You're an absolutely amazing little boy. How do you feel?” Jonathon asked as he was changing Kelly's diaper. He had already slipped a butt plug into him, he had held it up and Kelly had just nodded yes.

“Thanks, you're amazing as well. I've never been fucked so nicely in my life.”

“We weren't fucking, we were making love, there's a difference.”

“Oh yeah, I think I know what the difference is, because I feel way better now than even last night, and I got fucked lots.” And then he had to tell what he and the others had gotten up to, because he had not asked.

“Well you hot little baby boy, let's get to sleep, because I'm getting pretty tired here.”

During the retelling of Kelly's tale, Jonathon had urged Kelly to change his diaper as well, and he gave Kelly a butt plug to fill him up with too, and Kelly was only too happy to do both. When it was time to sleep, they curled up together, and Kelly too had the best nights sleep that he had ever had in his life, and considering the sleep he had had the night before, that is saying a lot.

The rest of the boys had had a much more tame night themselves, even though they did go to the lounge and play for a bit. They broke up into groups ranging from two to four and had only an hours worth of fun. When they were good and ready for bed, they changed each others diapers and then headed to bed and had another really good sleep.

Every night after that Captain Casey never had an empty bed, he always had a guest, and every night was great. The boys were also far happier than they had ever been, even with the incredibly intense training that they were going through. There was not a day that went by when they were not tired and well worn out, but they got used to the pace quickly, and by the time they were done training and ready to go out, they were used to it. 

No matter how tired the boys were though, they always had time to spare for their captain and their friends, sex was their every night stress relief, and within a few months, all of them were almost totally without nightmares because of the love that the captain gave to them. 

****A pretty short story, even though I had intended for it to be longer. It was a lot harder to write within someone elses work than I had anticipated, so I will probably never do another fan fic, but I think it turned out fairly well. Hopefully the author has no issues with this, if ever he even finds out of course, but if he does, I hope he understands that I did this because I enjoyed his story so much and read between the lines so much to create this story. As always, contact me at erich5748 at ymail if you have any questions or comments. I would love to get your feedback, and remember to support all authors, be it here or up and coming authors as well, because I do believe that this is this authors first work, since I can find nothing else, even though I have looked.****


End file.
